Episode 144: Kick it Forward
"Kick it Forward" was originally released on March 18, 2013 at 9:02 AM. Description Coming to you live, from exactly one day ago, it's My Brother, My Brother and Me: St. Patrick's Day Edition! Are you wearing green? Don't matter. This episode's gonna pinch your sensibilities. Suggested Talking Points A Fixer for the City, Justin's Atrocious Owl Imagery, Love Act Payment, Piracy, Comin' up Facewards, Cute Meat Outline Intro - St. Patrick's Day 04:15 - I've just been offered a job transplanting dead bodies to morgues and mortuaries. This means I will be cleaning up dead bodies from crime scenes, car wrecks, hospitals, etc.The problem is, how do I tell my family that without them freaking out? ("HOW DO YOU TELL YOUR FAVORITE PODCAST WITHOUT THEM FREAKING OUT") How do I ease them into the idea that this is an okay thing for me to do? -- Bring Out Your Dead 13:49 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user White And Nerdy, who asks: How can I overcome my strange sexual attraction to my school mascot? My high school mascot is a mustang, as in a horse, and I can't stop feeling sexually attracted to the person in the costume at all the games. It's beyond embarassing since I'm one of the cheer leaders. What are some ways to get over this strange attraction? I'd love to hear from others who have had this same problem and what they've done ot get over it. Thanks, everyone! 21:39 - I recently broke up with my long-term, long-distance girlfriend. There doesn't seem to be any lingering feelings between us, which is good. However, for the extent of our relationship, she was better employed than I was and bankrolled many of our visits. I recently became gainfully employed and now I feel I should repay her for months of being a broke bum somehow. Is there a tactful, mature way to do this without sending the wrong signals? -- Newly Employed in New York 29:02 - MZ - Personal message from Jordan and Joe. Sponsored by Audible. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Advertisement for One Bad Mother. 35:44 - I'm pretty staunchly opposed to piracy, but one of my close friends uses this as his #1 avenue for accessing his movies and music. He often enters into conversations with me about why his use of piracy is right and offers completely unjustified reasons for his standpoint. In favor of not getting into an argument about something so trivial, I tend to just end the conversation as soon as possible. I feel this leads to him thinking he has the upper hand and on occasion, feels free to remind me I couldn't come back with a better argument and he's right. Is it better to just take his banal arguments or should I make my stand in hopes of ending his prattling on? -- Plundered in San Jose 44:12 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Did the popularity of The Karate Kid basically ruin the effectiveness of the Crane Kick? Since now everyone will know what's coming when you get in the crane kick position, and the element of surprise is gone, has the crane kick become an extinct move? Do martial arts experts not like the Karate Kid for ruining the crane kick in the way magicians don't like other magicians who reveal their secrets? 51:15 - I'm a mid 20's guy who lives in a suburban area and I have trouble meeting women my age around here. However, there's one girl who lives nearby who seems like she could be really cool. Her sister and brother in law are good friends of mine and I met her through them. The problem is, I only met her once, a while ago and aside from recently becoming Facebook friends and exchanging the occasional like or comment, I've hardly interacted with her since. My question is this: how can I find some way to hang out with her again? I don't know her well enough to ask her out, but I'd like to get to know her in a more casual setting. My friends rarely come in the area and when they do they usually just hang out with her and her family, not me. What's a creative, non-creepy way to cross paths with her again and see if she's as cool as I hope she is? -- Hangout Hopeful 52:04 - Next weekend I'll be going to an event with some friends, that should be totally awesome, but I've just been informed that my mutual friend who I'll be rooming with is secretly pining for me and thinks I feel the same. I like spending time with him, but I don't have any romantic feelings and I don't want to give him the wrong idea. Should I give him a headsup and risk making him really uncomfortable or should I wait to see if he brings up the topic on his own? -- Perplexed In PAXville 66:00 - Housekeeping 69:27 - FY - Sent in by Nick Jensen, from Yahoo Answers user V, who asks: Is it normal that I eat my hot pockets in the dark? Additional details: Ham & cheese. Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Horses Category:Ira Wray Category:Video Games Category:Dune